


Lost Girl - Best Laid Plans

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what exactly is going on at the end of season 3 - from Lauren's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl - Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

It seems like such a simple plan.

I know Hale didn't mean to play on my feelings for Bo, but he must have known I’d agree without putting much thought into it.

Agreeing with the plan in theory has been so much easier than putting things into action.

Telling Bo I needed time away from us was the hardest. God, the look on her face nearly broke my heart. I had to fight the urge to chase after her, tell her I was wrong and have hot “my girlfriend is a succubus” sex.

But I need to do this. If what Hale and Trick said is true, Bo’s father is planning to come for her, to use her in an evil scheme for his own gain. As Kenzi would say, the shit is about to hit the fan.

So here I am, sitting on my couch holding the Ash’s necklace in my hand and going over everything in my head. It symbolises so much for such a small piece of metal and not wearing it is surreal and in a weird way it seems wrong.

As the time to leave draws nearer, the knot in my stomach gets tighter. I’m taking a big risk doing this. I’ll be in enemy territory with no way of sounding the alarm if it all goes wrong. But I’ve been in dangerous situations before. 

Taking a last look around my apartment I know I’ll never come back here. That thought should scare me, but I actually find it strangely comforting.

Whatever happens, this is the start of something new. If all goes well it will be the start of a life together with Bo. If it all goes badly, well I guess I won’t be around to see what that’s like.

The Ash’s pendant suddenly feels heavy and I can’t stand to look at it any more. Placing it in the draw I remember that I’ve still got my phone. Taking it out of my pocket I can’t help myself and I flick through the contacts until I find Bo.

I’m tempted to call her, make up some excuse to hear her voice one last time. But if this plan is to work I can’t do that. I’m about to run off and join the dark side so a phone call to my girlfriend, sorry, my ex-girlfriend isn’t such a great idea.

Exiting the contacts I put the phone down. Even if I wanted to I can’t pull out now. The ball started rolling all those weeks ago when I called Hale with my concerns about Bo.

Things are about to get ugly and I just hope that Hale and his plan are a work of genius and not those of a fool.

The End.


End file.
